villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tiny Tiger
Tiny Tiger (mistakenly called "Taz Tiger" in the pause screen of the North American version of Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back) (in Japanese: タイニータイガー), is an antagonist from the Crash Bandicoot series. History Creation Tiny was presumably created by Dr. Nitrus Brio after mutating a Thylacine (also known as a Tasmanian Tiger). However, he usually serves as a henchman for Dr. Neo Cortex. ''Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back'' Tiny made his debut as the 3rd boss of floor 3. He tried to either squash Crash Bandicoot, or make him fall into the pit below using floating platforms. But Crash outsmarted Tiny and defeated the brute. ''Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped'' Tiny appeared again as the first boss of the game. He fights Crash in a Roman Colosseum while dressed as a gladiator. Tiny again tried to squash the marsupial and attacked him with a trident. However, the trident kept getting stuck in the ground and gave Crash an opening to attack Tiny. Despite unleashing the lions afterwards, Crash still managed to defeat Tiny once again. ''Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex'' Tiny reappeared alongside other villains to serve as an obstacle within certain levels. ''Crash Twinsanity'' Tiny is briefly seen among other villains at the beginning of the game's first boss fight. ''Crash of the Titans'' Tiny appeared redesigned in this game, with an entirely new personality, Tiny is now smart and articulate, not preferring fighting and admiring Crash. He is first seen with Neo Cortex and complimented the villain's stationary. Tiny is later confronted by Crash and Aku Aku at a volcanic area on Wumpa Island. Although Tiny does not want to fight Crash, he does anyway and is defeated. Tiny then reveals to the heroes that Nina Cortex had taken over her uncle's operations and told them where to go next. Trivia *Tiny, along with the Komodo Brothers, was originally planned to be in the first Crash Bandicoot game, still with his beta name "Tazmanian Tiger", but he was removed in favor of Koala Kong. So, Tiny was introduced in the second game, presumably as N. Brio's henchman however Naughty Dog put him in the third game in Cortex's service instead of Kong, without never explaining how and why Tiny would have abandoned Brio. Tiny can still be seen in the 1996 early cutscenes that were meant for the first game, along with Kong and the other mutants. ** However in Wrath of Cortex, Tiny is fought in Cortex's space station, even having Cortex's emblazoned on it in the remake. Thus Tiny's loyalties were unclear in the game. *Tiny sounds like champion boxer Mike Tyson in Crash of the Titans. It has been argued that with his complete redesign and different personality, the only thing that Tiny had was the name. **However, Tiny's body structure is still mostly similar to other versions of the character. *Aside from his appearance in Crash of the Titans, Tiny is only seen with stripes a few times in the series. **Tiny had back stripes in Crash Twinsanity, Although because the stripes are on his back and Tiny is always facing towards the screen, they go unseen. Navigation pl:Tiny Tiger Category:Brutes Category:Dimwits Category:Monsters Category:Fighters Category:Crash Bandicoot Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Crossover Villains Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Evil Creation Category:Minion Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Inconclusive Category:Amoral Category:Mutated Category:Barbarian Category:Lawful Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Ferals Category:Male Category:Self-Aware Category:Wrathful Category:Protective Category:Military Category:Animals Category:Enforcer Category:Wrestlers Category:Monster Master Category:Incompetent Category:Comic Relief Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Mutants Category:Ensemble